worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
List of all Warcraft media
This is a list of all Warcraft media. This includes all games, novels, comic books, manga, RPG sourcebooks, movies, etc. The media is listed by real life release date. Total items: 84 1990s :*''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans'' -- January 15, 1994 :*''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness'' -- December 9, 1995 :*''Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal'' -- April 30, 1996 2000s :*''Of Blood and Honor'' -- December 1, 2000 :*''Day of the Dragon'' -- February 2001 :*''Lord of the Clans'' -- October 1, 2001 :*''The Last Guardian'' -- December 1, 2001 :*''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' -- July 3, 2002 :*''Warcraft: The Board Game'' -- <2002 :*''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' -- July 1, 2003 :*''Warcraft: The Board Game Expansion Set'' -- <2003 :*''Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game'' -- July 28, 2003 :*''Manual of Monsters'' -- October 2, 2003 :*''Alliance & Horde Compendium'' -- December 15, 2003 :*''The Well of Eternity'' -- March 30, 2004 :*''Magic & Mayhem'' -- June 7, 2004 :*''Lands of Conflict'' -- September 20, 2004 :*''The Demon Soul'' -- October 26, 2004 :*''World of Warcraft'' -- November 23, 2004 :*''Shadows & Light'' -- November 29, 2004 :*''World of Warcraft: The Board Game'' -- 2005 :*''Dragon Hunt'' -- March 8, 2005 :*''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game'' -- June 27, 2005 :*''The Sundering'' -- July 26, 2005 :*''More Magic and Mayhem'' -- November 14, 2005 :*''Cycle of Hatred'' -- January 31, 2006 :*''Shadows of Ice'' -- March 7, 2006 :*''Lands of Mystery'' -- April 3, 2006 :*''Alliance Player's Guide'' -- June 28, 2006 :*''TCG Heroes of Azeroth -- October 25, 2006 :*''Horde Player's Guide'' -- November 2006 :*''World of Warcraft: The Board Game Shadow of War Expansion'' -- November 8, 2006 :*''TCG Onyxia's Lair'' -- December 6, 2006 :*''Rise of the Horde'' -- December 26, 2006 :*''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' -- January 16, 2007 :*''Monster Guide'' -- February 7, 2007 :*''Ghostlands'' -- March 13, 2007 :*''TCG Through the Dark Portal'' -- April 11, 2007 :*''TCG Molten Core'' -- May 30, 2007 :*''World of Warcraft Adventure Game'' -- June 7, 2007 :*''TCG Fires of Outland'' -- August 22, 2007 :*''Tides of Darkness'' -- August 28, 2007 :*''World of Warcraft: The Board Game the Burning Crusade Expansion'' -- September 2007 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 0 - Prologue'' -- November 2007 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 2 - Stranger in a Strange Land'' -- November 14, 2007 :*''TCG March of the Legion'' -- November 21, 2007 :*''Magtheridon's Lair'' -- January 9, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 3 - Destiny Awaits!'' -- January 16, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 4 - Balancing the Scales'' -- February 20, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 5 - The Beast Within!'' -- March 19, 2008 :*''TCG Servants of the Betrayer'' -- April 3, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 6 - Blood'' -- April 16, 2008 :*''Dark Factions'' -- May 14, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 7 - Revelations'' -- May 21, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 8 - The Return'' -- June 18, 2008 :*''Beyond the Dark Portal'' -- June 24, 2008 :*''TCG Hunt for Illidan'' -- July 1, 2008 :*''Wirkd of Warcraft Issue 9 - Through the Mirror Darkly'' -- July 16, 2008 :*''Warcraft: Legends Volume 1'' -- August 12, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 10 - Last of the Line'' -- August 20, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft: Ashbringer Issue 1 - Death is Contagious'' -- September 10, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 11 - Descent'' -- September 17, 2008 :*''TCG Black Temple Raid Set'' -- September 23, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft: Ashbringer Issue 2 - Ashes to Ashes'' -- October 22, 2008 :*''TCG Drums of War'' -- October 28, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 12'' -- October 29, 2008 :*''Warcraft: Legends Volume 2'' -- November 11, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King'' -- November 13, 2008 :*''Night of the Dragon'' -- November 18, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 13'' -- November 19, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft: Ashbringer Issue 3'' -- November 26, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft: the Adventure Game: Artumnis Moondream Character Pack'' -- November 30, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 14'' -- December 17, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft: Ashbringer Issue 4'' -- December 31, 2008 :*''World of Warcraft Issue 15'' -- January 21, 2009 :*''Warcraft: Legends Volume 3'' -- March 17, 2009 :*''Arthas: Rise of the Lich King'' -- April 21, 2009 :*''Warcraft: Legends Volume 4'' -- June 16, 2009 :*''Dragons of Outland Volume 1'' -- Fall 2009 :*''Dragons of Outland Volume 2'' -- TBA :*''Dragons of Outland Volume 3'' -- TBA :*''Stormrage (novel)'' -- TBA :*''Warcraft (film)'' -- TBA :*''TCG Naxxramas Raid Set'' -- TBA Kategooria:Timelines